Siapa sebenarnya pacarku itu?
by chiisana yume
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda manis yang menganggap dirinya tampan itu tidak menyadari bahwa sekolah adalah tempat yang berbahaya. Lalu ia juga penasaran dengan pemuda yang tinggal didepan rumahnya itu. siapakah yang akan mendapatkan Naruto?


Kicau burung mulai terdengar dimana mentari tampak terbangun, cahayanya menelusup masuk dari celah jendelaku. Kemengerang sedikit, terganggu akan cahaya yang menyinari wajahku. Kutatap jam melihat detik demi detik terus berlalu. Dan aku pun akhirnya ... tertidur kembali.

"NARUTOO! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur terus?! CEPAT BANGUN!"

"Huuwaa... baik Kaa-san,"

* * *

**Siapa sebenarnya pacarku itu?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, gaje, alur kadang ga jelas, AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, dll.**

* * *

Hai kenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah seorang pemuda SMA tampan dengan kulit tan eksotis, iris biru langit dan surai pirang secerah mentari. Yup, itulah aku.

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku mengawali hari-hariku dengan berangkat ke sekolah. Kukayuh pedalku dengat sekuat tenaga. Namun satu hal yang selalu menarik perhatianku setiap pagi. Hal itu adalah dia.

Dia. Dia yang tidak aku tahu siapa namanya, bagaimana rupanya dan seperti apa suaranya. Yang kuketahui hanyalah dia tinggal tepat didepan rumahku. Setiap hari dia berangkat pagi dan pulang hampir tengah malam. Selalu mengenakan helm dan pakaian berkendaraan motornya setiap kali aku melihatnya. Dia.. entah sebenarnya tampan atau jelek. Aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Hanya dengan memikirkan hal seperti itu saja, tanpa sadar aku sudah ada tepat didepan gerbang sekolahku. Aku hanya dapat menghela nafas dan memarkirkan sepedaku.

"Hei, Nar, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah kusut begitu wajahmu?" tanya seorang gadis surai pink menghampiriku.

Oh lihat, betapa cantiknya ia. Sudah sejak lama aku menginginkan ia menjadi kekasihku. Tapi sayang, aku sangat mengetahui bahwa dimatanya aku hanyalah sebatas sahabat yang bagaikan seorang kakak baginya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan seseorang," jawabku yang segera berjalan beriringan dengannnya.

"Seseorang?"

"Iya, dia itu tetanggaku yang wajah serta suaranya yang tidak pernah aku ketahui,"

"lho? Kok bisa?" tanyanya dengan menatap heran aku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Itu kare-"

"Uzumaki,"

Merasa dipanggil, aku pun menoleh dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Seorang pria tampan bersurai panjang tengah menatapku dengan intens. Perlahan pria itu menghampiriku dan menarik lenganku. Meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya menatap kepergianku.

"Se-sensei? Ada apa?" tanyaku yang masih saja ia tarik entah kemana yang aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Namun pertanyaan itu diabaikan begitu saja. Menoleh sedikit padaku pun ia tidak lakukan. Sebenarnya apa maunya Sensei sih.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, kami pun tiba di lab kimia yang masih kosong. Mungkin pagi ini tidak ada kelas yang menggunakan ruangan ini.

"Sen-"

"Tolong kau bantu aku membersihkan ruang kerjaku," ucapnya begitu saja menuju sebuah pintu yang tepat berada dibelakang kelas. Dibukanya pintu itu dan menampakkkan sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah meja kerja dan beberapa lemari yang errr.. berantakan.

"Tapi, Neji-sensei, bagaimana dengan jam pelajaran pertamaku?" tanyaku berdalih agar tidak disuruh bersih-bersih.

"Aku akan meminta pada gurumu agar ia bersedia membiarkanmu untuk tidak ikut pelajarannya hari ini,"

Hendak membantah, tapi sudah keburu didahului olehnya.

"Kerjakan dengan baik. Dan satu lagi,"

Aku hanya menatap malas dirinya. Huh... siapa yang senang dan mau bila pagi-pagi sudah disuruh bersih-bersih. Pasti tidak ada yang mau 'kan?

"apa?"

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan gadis pink itu, mengerti? Kau itu milikku,"

Setelahnya ia pergi. Ya, dia pergi begitu saja setelah berkata seperti itu. Seenaknya saja men-cap aku sebagai miliknya. Memangnya aku barang apa? Tapi aku sendiri bingung, sebenarnya apa maksudnya aku sebagai miliknya. Jangan-jangan aku akan dijadikan pembantunya untuk bersih-bersih kantornya. Ih... tidak maulah aku.

Hanya dengan pasrah, akhirnya aku pun membersihkan ruangannya. Hah... melelahkan.

**~(-.-~)~(-.-)~(~-.-)~**

Tampak murid-murid sedang makan dan bercanda ria bersama dengan teman-temannya. Jam istirahat sekolah. Adalah jam yang paling disukai murid-murid yang bersekolah. Siapa yang tidak suka jam istirahat? Yang tidak suka pastilah seorang murid yang terlalu rajin tingkat tinggi.

Begitu pula dengan pemuda pirang kita kali ini. Sekarang ia tengah memakan ramennya yang sudah bermangkuk-mangkuk ia makan dengan lahapnya.

"Hei, Naruto, tadi kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik dimasing-masing pipinya.

"Si Neji-sensei itu menyuruhku untuk membersihkan ruang kerjanya. Udah gitu dia pergi dengan mengatakan hal yang aneh lagi," jawab Naruto dengan menaruh mangkuk terakhirnya.

Kiba pun menatap heran teman pirangnya itu.

"Masa dia bilang kalau aku ini miliknya,"

Dengan cepat Kiba menyemburkan jus yang baru saja ingin ia telan.

"Kau kenapa?"

"uhuk.. uhuk.. hei, Naruto, apa kau tau maksudnya dari perkataannya itu?"

"Tentu saja, dia ingin aku menjadi pembantu miliknya seorang,"

"heh.. jadi kau tidak tau ya, dasar pemuda manis yang bodohnya tidak ketolong," ucap Kiba.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto segera mengamuk dan menggigit tangannya Kiba. Naruto tidak suka disebut pemuda manis meski yah.. memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Kiba hanya bisa heran dengan si pemuda bernama Naruto yang bodoh tingkat tinggi ini. Padahal semua murid disekolah ini sudah tahu bahwa Neji-sensei itu menyukai pemuda pirang ini, minus Naruto yang tetap saja tidak tahu.

"Ne, Kiba. Sekarang ini aku sedang bingung dengan seseorang," ucap Naruto setelah puas menggigit Kiba. Sedangkan Kiba, dengan penuh kasih sayang mengelus-elus tangannnya yang memerah.

"Tetanggamu?"

"Buh... bukan, tapi satpam digerbang sekolah kita lho!"

Kiba pun berusaha mengingat-ingat bagaiman wajah satpam sekolahnya itu. Mulai ingat, Kiba pun kembali berseru,

"Yang dicinta mati sama Sakura itu?" tanya Kiba mengingat Sakura yang selalu bercerita dan memandang satpam sekolah itu berharap menjadi kekasih si satpam itu. Pernah satu kali Naruto bertanya kenapa Sakura menyukai satpam itu yang dijawab dengan 'Yang penting ganteng'. Hah... dasar Sakura.

"Iya, aku sebal dengannya yang sudah menarik hati Sakura. Tapi aku masih bingung dengan satpam itu?"

Mengerti tatapan bingung yang diberikan Kiba, Naruto pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebenarnya siapa sih namanya satpam itu?"

GUBRAKK

Dengan cepat Kiba bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Dasar bodohh! Kau sudah dua tahun bersekolah disekolah ini, tapi nama satpam yang jelas-jelas tertera dibajunya saja kau tidak tahu? Sudah begitu setiap hari nama itu 'kan selalu diucapkan Sakura dan kau tetap tidak tahu?"

Naruto hanya dapat memanyunkan bibir lembutnya itu. Membuat para seme menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya.

"Habis aku keburu sebal kalau dengar Sakura membicarakannya,"

Menghela nafas, Kiba menjawabnya,

"Namanya itu Sasuke, Naruto. Memangnya kenapa dengan dia?"

Hening sejenak, Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Kiba dan berbicara dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Kurasa satpam kita itu sedang sakit, habis kemarin masa ia mengajakku makan malam. Jadi kupikir ia sedang demam dan membawanya ke UKS, dan kau tau apa yang ia katakan atas kebaikanku itu. dia berkata dengan wajah datar 'Dasar Do-be!' terus langsung pergi. Menyebalkan 'kan? Padahal aku sudah membawa ia yang demam ke UKS, dasar satpam stress,"

Mendengar ceritanya, Kiba hanya menatap aneh. Memang susah memiliki teman berwajah Uke tingkat tinggi seperti Naruto ini. Mengingat suatu hal, Kiba pun berkata,

"Ngomong-ngomong soal UKS, aku ingat satu hal. Naruto, jangan pernah kau tidur di UKS. Mengerti?"

"eng.. kenapa?"

Melihat tatapan polos dan bodoh Naruto, Kiba kembali berseru,

"Karena ada makhluk yang berbahaya bagimu disana,"

"Makhluk apa? Setahuku disana cuman ada Gaara-sensei yang selalu berada di UKS,"

Tampak berpikir sebentar, Naruto bangun dengan panik dan hendak berlari namun tertahan oleh Kiba yang menahan lengannya.

"Kau mau kemana terburu-buru begitu, Naruto?"

"Katanya ada makhluk berbahaya di UKS. Kalau begitu kita harus memperingatkan Gaara-sensei juga kalau ada makhluk aneh di UKS, Kiba,"

BLETAKK

"Justru dialah bahanya, Bodoh!"

Kiba pun pergi kesal dengan temannya yang bodoh itu. kenapa si pirang bodoh dan tidak peka itu tidak mengerti kalau ia banyak diincar para seme disekolah ini.

"Kyuubi, sepertinya menjaga Naruto untukmu sangatlah sulit mengingat dianya yang begitu bodoh, hah..."

**To be continue...**

Aku masih bingung dengan pairingnya, hehee

Haruskah lanjut? Apa tidak usah lanjut?

Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca cerita aneh ini...

Please review..

Sekali lagi terima kasih^^

Hehehe mohon kritik dan saran juga, hehe..


End file.
